Kids Am I Right?
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: The Avengers are at a loss when they realize more people are coming out with powers. Incredible powers. Powers that regular laws can't deal with. That's why when Marissa breaks into Stark Towers they need to do something or any enhanced kid could come waltzing in any time they want. It's the regular team and Vision but Pietro and Wanda are with Hydra so doesn't follow the timeline.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Avengers are at a loss when they realize more people are coming out with powers. Incredible powers. Powers that regular laws can't deal with. That's why when Marissa breaks into Stark Towers they need to do something or any enhanced kid could come waltzing in any time they want. It's the regular team and Vision but Pietro and Wanda are with Hydra so doesn't follow the timeline.**_

 _ **Rated T for language and violence**_

"So addressing our recent, erm, sustentative dilemma," Tony propped his elbows on the conference table, letting his sunglasses droop down his nose.

"No one picking up spicy Cheetos is _not_ a 'sustentative dilemma' and we have more important matters to discuss," Steve scowled.

Vision squinted, his eyes skimming over the room. After a glimmer of confusion they locked with mine, "Little girl, I can read your bio signature."

 _Fuck._

Not moving I held my breath, praying he was talking about someone else. Anyone else.

"Wooohoo someone's malfunctioning," Clint leaned back, folding his hands behind his head.

"No, wait. What?" Tony stood up, "Where?"

Vision pointed his finger, landing accusingly at my chest. I took a small step away from the corner I'd called home, and his hand followed me unwaveringly.

With quick strides Tony pushed around the table, following Vision's finger with his eyes. I ducked instinctively as he reached out, biting my lip.

"There's no one here," Tony frowned.

"Down a bit," Vision prompted.

Nowhere else to go I winced as practiced fingers wrapped around my shoulder.

Natasha stood up instinctively as Tony hit home, eyebrow drawing together in confusion, "Is that-?"

Sheepishly I reappeared, completely out of options. Looking for any friendly face I was disappointed as I scanned Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Their eyes ran over my choppy blonde hair and school uniform, the skirt ripped by the knee from scooting through the main gate.

"We caught invisible girl. Next item?" Clint folded his arms.

"Woah. Woah," Tony put his free hand up, "Credit where credit's due. Vision?" he gestured to the android, "Nice catch."

"I aim to please," he nodded with a small smirk.

"Now, second order of business," he finally made eye contact with me and I cringed, "What the hell?"

 _"Hydra?"_ someone threw out.

 _"Another enhanced?"_

"Uh! Buh," he gestured to me, "M'lady? What the hell."

Not really expecting it to get this far I licked my lips, unsure of what to say.

"Ah, Leave her be! She is but a child," Thor pounded the table with his fist, eyeing Tony pointedly.

"Fifteen actually," I murmured, "Almost sixteen."

"It speaks," Tony smirked, and I flushed red.

"Well- like," I struggled for words, suddenly feeling incredibly immature in a room of adults, "You- can do, uh, things. And I can do, this thing," almost involuntarily I disappeared and reappeared, forgetting Iron Man was latched onto my arm. He unconsciously tightened his grip to a painful level at the rush as he flashed in and out as well.

"Oh yeah," he held me a bit farther away, as if it would make a difference, "We're not doing that again."

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks light up, "But, I was, maybe- training?"

They all stared at me in silence.

"We'll have a hard enough time keeping her out," Clint joked lightly but the room was still tense.

"You can't be serious, she's a kid," Steve frowned, "Absolutely not."

"Fifteen," I muttered, "Still incredibly fifteen," I began to realize it wasn't nearly as impressive as I originally intended.

"Can, someone?" Tony looked over at me, "Outside? Now?"

Sighing with a lot more drama than I thought was necessary Captain America got to his feet, grabbing my bicep as he brushed by, "I didn't sign up for babysitting," he murmured, physically dragging me out. Nearly jogging to stay on my feet I gazed up at him as the conference room opened and closed behind us.

"So…" I bit my lip.

"Just- don't."

I nodded looking the other way. We sat in silence, his hold never loosening, until the doors reopened. Tony strut through, pushing his sunglasses onto his forehead, "Okay, you do, school? Right? Where."

"Midtown High."

"At like three? You're going to get picked up, come back here, and we'll talk about maybe an arrangement. Are your tiny needs satiated?"

Steve narrowed his eyes, pulling Tony to the side, "What are you doing?"

"Listen," Tony knocked his hand away, "She's young. She has power. She broke into frickin Stark Towers. If we don't deal with her you know who will? Hydra. Other people. Probably. Okay?"

Searching his face Steve nodded, stepping away, "Hey, kid."

"Marissa," I tried to hide my excitement. I was going to be trained. Probably. As an Avenger.

"C'mon, I'm driving you home."

 **Okay so I'm trying to write her kind of naïve, cause like how would you feel if you were fifteen and at least thought you were going to be trained as an Avenger? She's freaking pumped. Review or something I don't know. Follow the story. For Marissa.**

 **Hydra's going to be heavily involved as the antagonist, and whether Ultron or Loki pop in is anyone's guess. Review for preference. I'm still working out the actual story so any suggestions are great. I'll probably update after the first review, just so I know I should keep going.**

 **Anyway, you guys are lovely. I hope you enjoyed Age of Ultron as much as I did. Ciao.**

 _ **The Avengers are at a loss when they realize more people are coming out with powers. Incredible powers. Powers that regular laws can't deal with. That's why when Marissa breaks into Stark Towers they need to do something or any enhanced kid could come waltzing in any time they want. It's the regular team and Vision but Pietro and Wanda are with Hydra so doesn't follow the timeline.**_

 _ **Rated T for language and violence**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Avengers are at a loss when they realize more people are coming out with powers. Incredible powers. Powers that regular laws can't deal with. That's why when Marissa breaks into Stark Towers they need to do something or any enhanced kid could come waltzing in any time they want. It's the regular team and Vision but Pietro and Wanda are with Hydra so doesn't follow the timeline.**_

 _ **Rated T for language and violence**_

"What are you all excited about?" Julie whispered, nudging my shoulder.

"Nothing," I grinned, bouncing on the balls of my feet. She rolled her eyes, electing to pay attention instead of dealing with my nonsense. It should be against the law to have math last period. The walls were coated in poorly drawn self-portraits and the teacher certainly wasn't enough to keep my attention- I just assumed I'd be stuck forever until the final bell finally rang.

Shoving pencils and paper in my backpack haphazard I jumped to my feet, all but sprinting to the door. Ignoring some pointed comment about having somewhere to be I exploded outside. The sudden light hit me like a slap, forcing me to squint through the bright haze.

Cars dotted the parking lot and a slow line pulled up to the main entrance. Among those was an unmarked black car, matching perfectly to the description Steve gave me. Steve, could I call him Steve? The description Captain gave me. Everything was a euphoric buzz.

Hesitantly approaching the driver peered over dark shades, cracking down the window to address me.

"Marissa Nedini?"

Nodding I smiled, clambering into the back seat. Hugging my backpack to my chest I glanced out the window.

"Wait, Stark Towers is on Park Avenue," I squinted, "Why are we going… downtown?"

The driver didn't answer and I blinked in confusion. Oh! This is a test. For the training. Smirking to myself I disappeared, reaching for my seatbelt.

Without looking the driver pulled a gun out of the cup holder, aiming it at the back seat. Frowning I reappeared, everything clicking together. I'd been stupid. Real stupid.

"Who are you?" my voice wavered and I hated myself for it.

He didn't answer, as I should've expected, so I looked around the car. It was completely unremarkable, black upholstery, black paint. The only thing letting you know it was in use were the keys in the ignition and the gun in the cup holder.

Next I eyed the driver. Pretty strong I guess, short cropped brown hair. A hat on his head and shades on his eyes. Squinting through the gap in the front seat I blanched. On the back of his neck a circle of burned skin stood out raw and red. Clearly displayed in the center was a skull and six protruding tentacles.

No, no, no, no no. I dug into my backpack looking for a weapon, anything. All I came out with was a pen and half a pack of gum. Hyperventilating I collapsed back in my chair. How could I have been so unbelievably _stupid_? Clenching and unclenching my hands I shook my head. My power was useless. I was never going to see my family again. All sorts of dark thoughts swirled in my head. I didn't know where I was going but it seemed to be a safe assumption that it would hurt.

I tried to spend my energy memorizing the streets but halfway down East Nineteenth I was completely lost. We drove for so long- the display clock read six when we finally pulled to a stop. We were beyond New York City, bright lights and giant skyscrapers no more than a dream. Instead we were greeted with a huge gray building. Endless dirt marked the way we came and forest dominated the other.

Men in hats and sunglasses and more guns than arms swarmed our car, roughly pulling me out of my seat. Gloved hands grabbed my arms, my shoulders- pushing on my back and digging into my sides. I begged for them to stop and a hand cut across my face, sharp and clear. Blinking white out of my vision I was quiet as they dropped a sack over my head. I was quiet as so many hands pushed and prodded me who knows where. I tried to feel around, my hands grazing smooth walls until they were shoved behind me and held there.

Everything went so still so fast I could hardly tell it'd stopped- like after a rollercoaster when the ground's still throwing you around. Hesitantly I lifted the sack over my head, gasping in relief to be free of the choking darkness and damp smell. Turning around I addressed my new surroundings. Grey concrete walls dominated my view, as plain as the grey concrete floor. Doing a one eighty I was surprised by the third wall, completely made out of glass, or at least some sort of plastic. Surprised, but not nearly as surprised as I was when my vision locked with eyes like ice and hair like snow.

 **So wow, I got so many more reviews than I expected so quickly! I know I promised a new chapter after the first review but I didn't expect anything like that. I'm so glad you like my story as much as I like writing it. All I can say is keep 'em coming, all suggestions (review and PM) and considered, and see you in chapter three!**

 _ **The Avengers are at a loss when they realize more people are coming out with powers. Incredible powers. Powers that regular laws can't deal with. That's why when Marissa breaks into Stark Towers they need to do something or any enhanced kid could come waltzing in any time they want. It's the regular team and Vision but Pietro and Wanda are with Hydra so doesn't follow the timeline.**_

 _ **Rated T for language and violence**_


End file.
